


You ain't going anywhere

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo





	You ain't going anywhere

“She left me! After all those ridiculous apologies. She didn’t give a shit about me. She never did. And you know what? Why should I be the one who cares about this fucked up situation? Why should I be the one who ends up suffering? It’s her fucking fault after all!” Mario was shouting, his words were full of rage and so were his eyes. 

Domagoj tried to calm his friend down, but nothing seemed to be enough. 

“I can’t believe it. This is so stupid. She simply walked away saying that I’m not enough for her. Why did you let me fall for her? Why didn’t you warn me, huh? You’re my best friend, aren’t you? I thought you cared about me” The anger was still palpable in Mario’s voice, but his eyes were now full of tears. 

Domagoj couldn’t stand seeing him like this. “Believe me, I do” The tears started rolling down on Mario’s cheeks. That was too much for him to handle. 

“Fuck off! Don’t you dare looking at me like that! As I said, why should I suffer for her? I’m fine.” His fists were tightly clenched as he spoke. 

“If you aren’t suffering, how do you explain those tears?” Mario looked surprised when he realized his cheeks were actually wet. He simply wiped them with his hands and looked Domagoj straight in the eyes. 

“Fuck her, she can’t hurt me. There are no second chances. I did all I could to save our relationship. I’m gone for good this time. So stop staring at me like I’m Bambi, okay? I don’t need your comfort, I need to get wasted.” 

“As you command” Domagoj said bitterly while taking a bottle of vodka out of the fridge. But if you don’t need my comfort, how come you drove for 45 minutes in the middle of the night to come here? Domagoj bit his tongue shutting himself. He knew Mario way too well and sayin’ something like this would have caused his friend to leave, and he didn’t want him to leave. 

Vodka as a starter and beer as the main course. The night proceeded slowly as they spoke about everything and anything. They were sitting side by side on the living room’s floor with their glasses on a small coffee table. 

“Domo, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say those things. You know me, I don’t want to hurt you… I’m so sorry” Mario said, stuttering a little because of the quantity of alcohol he drowned in the past few hours. The fire he had in his eyes was extinguished, now they showed a concerned look. 

Domagoj smiled softly and reached for Mario’s hand. “I know you don’t want to hurt me… and I don’t want to see you hurt.” He tightened his grip to Mandžo’s hand and swallowed the last sip of his beer and his heart skipped when he saw Mario smiling tenderly. 

“Another one?” Domo said pointing at his empty bottle. He didn’t even wait for an answer. He tried his best to stand on his feet, stumbled and fell on Mario, who burst into a childish and adorable laugh. Before he could understand what he was actually doing, Domagoj quickly cupped Mario’s face and kissed him softly while both of his thumbs were gently caressing his temples. When he tried to end the kiss he felt Mario’s hand behind his head. “Don’t stop, please” Mario’s eyes met Domo’s ones and the concerned look was still there, he looked fragile in that moment, like he needed comfort. Domagoj kissed his forehead as a response. 

“As you command”. There were no traces of bitterness in his voice now. What was an innocent kiss quickly developed into a passionate one. Domagoj loved feeling Mario’s arms pressing their bodies closer and closer. He loved kissing his neck and seeing him smile from the corner of his eye. 

When they parted, Domo felt like he would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Mario’s handgrip on his shoulders. “You know what? I definitely need a beer right now” Domagoj said with a smile on his face, crawling towards the kitchen. Getting up would have meant falling again. “You wish. Come here” Mario said with a cocky smile on his lips, reaching out for Domo’s wrist in order to stop him.

Mario let his hands wander up and down Domo’s muscly back while placing kisses on his neck and then finally proceded to take his shirt off.

“You ain’t going anywhere”

Domagoj’s eyelids were so heavy he could barely open his eyes, he felt dizzy when he tried to get up from his bed. He looked at the alarm on his bedtable and decided that he could sleep a little more since it was Sunday. 

As soon as he closed his eyes he felt somebody’s arm around his waist. That’s when he remembered everything. That’s when he realized he was naked and that Mario’s crotch was pressed against his lower back. He wanted to leave the room immediatly, but he feared what could have been Mario’s reaction to this situation. 

It was too much. All of this. Domagoj decided to risk and slowly got out from Mario’s embrace. He gave a quick look to his teammate, who was peacefully sleeping and noticed some hickeys on his neck and his torso. He grabbed the first thing he found on the floor and locked himself in the bathroom. 

'Perfect. You managed to grab his fucking briefs. Good job Domagoj!' He thought as he was trying to fit in Mario’s underwear. 'Why doesn’t he wear boxers? I feel like I’m suffocating in these, damn it.' What he saw in the mirror made him think about the night before. Two reddish hickeys on his neck and some scratches on his back. 

*flashback* 

“You ain’t going anywhere” 

“Alright then” Domagoj said before taking Mario’s shirt off. He gave a peck on his lips and started kissing Mario’s torso, leaving a hickey near to his left nipple. He knew damn well that Mario wanted to reverse their roles, so he kept his right hand on his neck in order to keep him still. 

Domagoj kept lowering his kisses and then finally untied Mario’s belt and took off his pants. Mario’s tight underwear showed his boner. Domo smiled proudly and placed both of his hands on Mario’s hips, letting his thumbs slowly caress them to reassure Mandžo, since he could feel his stiffness increase. 

“Don’t worry, I got you” Vida said before kissing Mario’s smooth lips. 

He lowered his hands to Mario’s inner thighs parting them a little, then he started licking the tip of Mario’s member and heard him moan. Without stopping he reached for Mario’s mouth with his hand to shut him and he felt him biting his thumb. 

“Behave” Domagoj demanded before speeding up his pace. 

“I’m- I’m trying my best” Mario whispered. He grabbed Domo’s hair and pushed his head a little. “Fuck” he mumbled. “This- you’re so good.” he managed to say, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.

Domagoj let Mario’s dick out of his mouth, kissed him devotedly and continued giving Mario pleasure with his hand.

“You’re so close, aren’t you, huh?” Domo said and gave a lustful bite to Mario’s lobe. 

Mario threw his head back and felt a shiver through his spine before coming.

Domagoj heard some knocks on the door and he instantly froze, petrified by fear. Mario woke up.

“I hope you aren’t about to have a shower because I need to pee badly Domo”

Mario’s voice sounded calm, just a little raspy.

Domagoj gathered his thoughts and unlocked the door, he didn’t dare to look Mario in the eyes though; until he heard him laugh.

“Mh, that thing suits you” he said before pointing at his briefs, which were way too tight on Domagoj’s bulge. “You know what? You can keep them. I don’t mind my birthday suit” 

Domagoj tried his best not to look at Mario’s naked body but failed miserably. He felt his cheek blush. 

Mario smiled softly, he came closer to the blonde man and gently kissed him on the lips while both of his hands were firmly placed oh his back. Then he playfully bit Domo’s right shoulder, making him smile like a fool.

“Now give me some privacy and go make some coffee” Mandžo said winking.

“Your wish is my command babe”


End file.
